Esperanza
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: A pesar de que Leo era el más inmaduro de los tripulantes del Argo II, él sería quien diese aquel primer paso.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

Siempre se había dicho que Leo Valdez era el miembro más alocado del _Argo II. _Aquella afirmación no le molestaba a Leo en lo más absoluto. Incluso hasta él decía que aquello se quedaba corto.

Sin embargo, era sorprendente que justamente Leo fuese el primero en dar aquel paso. El primero en convertirse en... padre.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Jason? —exclamó Leo, echándose a los pies de su mejor amigo con dramatismo—. ¿Por qué no viene? ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si le pasa algo al bebé?

Jason, dando un bufido, tomó al que era su mejor amigo por los hombros y lo levantó del suelo.

—Leo... Leo, cálmate —le dijo Jason, lo más seriamente que pudo.

—Pero...

—Leo...

—El bebé...

—Valdez...

—Y Calipso...

—Cálmate...

—Si les pa...

¡PAF!

—¡CÁLMATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, VALDEZ! —rugió Piper con la mano que había usado para abofetear a Leo, aún levantada.

Los ocupantes de la sala se giraron, mirando sorprendidos a Piper.

—Nunca había visto a Piper de esa forma —le susurró Annabeth a Hazel, sorprendida.

—Es que no se callaba —se disculpo la hija de Afrodita, sin dar muestras de estar arrepentida en lo más absoluto.

—Yo también casi le suelto una hostia —confesó Frank, levantando un peludo brazo de gorila.

—¡Frank! —exclamó Hazel.

—Creo que me tienes algo de ganas —murmuró Leo.

—Tonterías. No te voy a golpear por hacernos venir desde la China, cogiendo un vuelo de última hora a las dos de la mañana, hasta Texas por el nacimiento de tu hija —replicó Frank—. Te quiero golpear para ver si te callas.

Leo simplemente se alejó. Pero las palabras de Frank le recordaron algo a Leo. Él, al contrario que Percy y Annabeth, que llevaban casi cuatro años casados, Frank y Hazel que se habían casado recientemente, o Jason y Piper, que estaban recién prometidos; aún no le había propuesto nada a Calipso.

El ruido del motor de un coche, deteniéndose enfrente de la casa. Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y como llamaban a la puerta. Leo abrió la puerta.

—¡Bienvenido, Will! ¡Hace horas que te espero! —exclamó Leo, con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.

—Déjate de tonterías, Leo —gruñó Will Solace—. ¿Sabes cuanta distancia hay desde Nueva Jersey hasta Austin en coche?

—Supongo que no es la misma de la que hay entre Nueva York y Austin —Leo señaló a Percy y a Annabeth—, Los Ángeles —ahora señaló a Jason y a Piper—, o de... diría desde Nueva Orleans, pero Frank y Hazel vienen desde China.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano, Will? —preguntó Hazel.

—Hades lo quería para algunos temas del Inframundo —respondió el hijo de Apolo—. ¿Dónde se encuentra la futura madre? ¿Y por qué no estás con ella, Valdez?

—Respondiendo la primera pregunta, arriba en el dormitorio —dijo Leo, guiando a Will a la planta de arriba donde se hallaba el dormitorio que compartía con Calipso—. Y la segunda... ahora lo verás.

Leo se detuvo enfrente de una vieja puerta de madera. Dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta, echándose al suelo justo a tiempo. Una lámpara paso sobre su cabeza. Se oyó un golpe, un quejido y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

—Cariño, creo que te acabas de cargar a Will —dijo Leo, asomándose por la puerta.

—¡Tú no me hables, Leo Valdez! —chilló Calipso—. ¡Estoy así por tu maldita culpa!

—No es que te quejases mucho en su momento —murmuró el hijo de Hefesto.

—¿Qué has dicho? —exclamó Calipso.

—¡Nada! ¡Nada!

—Ya discutiréis después —se quejó Will, desde atrás de Leo—. Ahora vamos a ocuparnos del asunto que nos concierne. A ver, Calipso, abre las piernas.

—¿Cómo que abra las piernas? —preguntó Leo, alterado.

Will y Calipso lo miraron, como si Leo fuese tonto.

—¿Por dónde te crees que va a nacer tu hija? —le preguntó Will, con una nota de incredulidad en su voz.

—Esto... —Leo se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de la tontería que había soltado—. Yo no he dicho nada...

—Así me gusta —susurró Calipso, abriendo sus piernas y mostrando su sexo a Will. Éste, al sentir la mirada de Leo, agradeció a los dioses de ser gay. Estaba seguro de que, si no fuese gay, Leo ya estaría golpeándolo.

Leo, mientras Will examinaba a Calipso, él aprovechaba para tomarle la mano. Calipso le apretó suavemente la mano y le sonrió con cansancio.

—Todo irá bien. Ya lo verás —le susurró Leo, besando su frente.

—Parece que ya estás lista, Calipso —dijo Will, levantando la cabeza—. Cuando diga ahora, quiero que empujes con todas tus fuerzas. ¿De acuerdo? —Calipso asintió—. Bien. Tres... dos... uno... ¡Ahora!

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Mi mano! —gritó Leo, cuando Calipso le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—¡Cállate! ¡Qué la que está dando luz soy yo! —exclamó Calipso.

—Siento interrumpir, pero... ¿por qué no dejáis las discusión para luego? —preguntó Will, rodando los ojos.

—¡Tú cállate, Solace! —gritaron ambos.

—Creo que esto va a ser más largo de lo que yo me pensaba —murmuró Will.

* * *

Leo estaba pensando que seguramente tendrían que sustituir su mano con una hecha de Bronce celestial, cuando el ruido de un estridente llanto le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin apenas poder creérselo, Leo levantó la cabeza. En ese momento Will cargaba un pequeño bulto que había cubierto con unas pequeñas mantas.

—Will, quiero verla —musitó Calipso, con la voz agotada por el esfuerzo.

Will sonrió de medio lado y se la acercó a Calipso. Leo se inclinó un poco más para poder ver el rostro de su hija recién nacida. No sabía si era porque era su hija o porque era una recién nacida. Pero de cualquier forma, Leo estaba seguro de que no existía ser más especial que ese.

—Es preciosa —murmuró Calipso, acariciando el cabello negro de su hija.

—No quiero interrumpir el momento, pero creo que tendría que llevármela para limpiarla —murmuró Will.

Leo y Calipso se miraron. No querían alejarse de su hija, pero Will tenía razón.

—Toda tuya —dijo Leo, mientras Calipso le entregaba el bulto al hijo de Apolo.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas ya. Calipso, recién despertada de su sueño, arrullaba a su hija que dormía plácidamente, mientras Leo las observaba con una media sonrisa. Sus amigos se habían marchado haría unas horas a sus casas para poder descansar una horas, antes de regresar para poder conocer con más calma a la nueva integrante del grupo.

—Tenemos que recordar de registrarla en el registro civil, Leo —susurró Calipso.

—Lo sé... —Leo se calló. Acababa de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle—. Aún no tenemos el nombre para ella. Solo tenemos...

—Tetis* —afirmó Calipso—. Cómo segundo nombre. Pero aún no tenemos el primero. Aunque podrías llamarla Esperanza...

—¿Cómo mi madre? —preguntó Leo, viendo como Calipso asentía—. No. Es decir... me gustaría que se llamase así, pero... —de nuevo, Leo volvió a quedarse callado—. Hope —murmuró.

—¿Hope? —preguntó Calipso, confundida—. ¿Esperanza?

—Sí —respondió Leo. Como vio la confusión en el rostro de Calipso, se apresuró a explicarse—. La traducción de "hope" en español sería "esperanza".

—Cómo tu madre —sonrió Calipso, entendiendo por fin el pensamiento de su novio—. Me gusta. Hope Valdez.

—No. Hope Tetis Valdez Belladona —aclaró Leo, besando la cabeza de Calipso.

* * *

***: Tetis, una de las titánides hija de Urano y Gea. Madre de Calipso.**

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Nuevo fic para el calendario de desafíos. En esta ocasión había que hacer un fic con Leo y Calipso como personajes principales. Así que he puesto el nacimiento de su hija. Y algunas cosas que aclarar.**

**El segundo apellido de Hope, Belladona, es el que utiliza su madre Calipso. Y era el apellido de Zoë, fallecida lugarteniente de Artemisa que, al igual que Calipso, era una hija de Atlas. Por esa razón, a Percy se le ocurrió la idea de usar este apellido.**

**En cuanto a las edades, Hazel es la más joven con diecinueve años, seguida de Nico (aunque no salga en el fic) que tiene veinte. Leo, Jason, Frank y Piper tienen veintiuno, mientras que Percy y Annabeth tienen veintidós. Will posee veinticinco (en mi canon mental es cinco años mayor que Nico). Por último, Calipso que a pesar de tener más de tres mil años, aquí posee la misma edad que Percy y Annabeth, es decir veintidós.**

**Por último, el nombre del fic "Esperanza" no tiene ningún significado oculto. Simplemente es la traducción del nombre de Hope en español.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
